


Toy

by zukuxi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, X-men First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukuxi/pseuds/zukuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dirty talks:p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

"Please don’t do this, we can talk about it."

"There’s nothing left to talk about. We have chosen to go separate ways, we are enemies now. I don’t have to "care" about what you think is right and follow my own desires.Basically I can do whatever the hell I want and you can’t stop me."

"I will be there to stop you, my friend." Charles replied, firmly.

"No you won’t.You’ll be busy vibrating on my dick and all the toys I have prepared for you. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can shape and control metals."

"My name will be the only thing you can think of when I’m done with you. You’ll spread your legs for me like little slutty whore, I’ll fuck you wherever I wish. I’ll have you on the dinning table, I’ll let you ride me while I’m doing paperwork behind your old desk"

Erik, now Magneto ignores the shocking look from young professor’s eyes, continues.”You’ll be panting, crying with only MY name from your delicious lips.”he reaches out a hand fondling Charles soft reddened lips.”And then I’ll let you come if you beg nicely with your hot little mouth on my dick.”

————————————————————

See what happened when I took a shower in the morning？ Something must went wrong. Those words just poped out from my head and I couldn’t wait to get it out.

Anyway English is not my first language so just some bubbling :p


End file.
